A processing device executes the processing relevant to various services of menu items such as an order accepting service or a settlement service and the like in most restaurants such as a family restaurant or a wine house, etc.
Furthermore, the processing device inputs the operation of a user such as a shop assistant and the like by an input device and executes the processing which corresponds to the input of user.
Specifically, in the case of a system which is used in the restaurant, the input device and the processing device are respectively to be an order terminal and a base station (a server) for instance. Furthermore, the operation which appoints the menu items ordered by a customer is input in the order terminal at present. The order terminal generates order accepting information which includes a list of the ordered menu items according to the input operation and transmits the order accepting information to the base station. The base station generates a cooking instructing slip or manages the sales and the like according to the order accepting information.